1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cylindrical grinding technology and, particularly, to a sandblasting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of workpieces need to be ground to a desired shape before use. For example, optical lenses used in a digital camera are ground to a desired shape and size to allow their installation into lens barrels. Generally, in a cylindrical grinding process, a number of original lenses having a rectangular shape are bonded together by ultraviolet glue to form a cube, the cube is fixed on a fixing device and the original lenses ground to form a number of optical lenses, the glue is removed to separate the optical lenses, and the optical lenses are cleaned. However, the separation and cleaning are time-consuming and costly. Further, it is difficult to ensure the glue is completely removed, which can decrease the optical performance of the optical lenses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sandblasting apparatus which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.